ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Jack-Jack Parr
Jack-Jack Parr is a fictional character in the Disney & Pixar motion picture The Incredibles. He is the baby child of the superheroes Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, and the youngest of three siblings; the others are Dash and Violet. "The baby of the Parr family, Jack-Jack is all unknown potential - a bundle of superhero possibilities." - Official Pixar Website Fictional character biography At the beginning of the movie, the other characters believe that he doesn't have any powers. It is only at the ending of the movie when they're displayed: distraught at being forcibly taken away from his mother, an infant Jack-Jack lashes out at a surprised Syndrome, who had kidnapped him, first by setting himself on fire, then becoming a lead weight, and finally a small devilish creature. Pixar also created the short film, Jack-Jack Attack that shows Jack-Jack discovering his powers while unleashing horror on his babysitter, Kari McKeen. Jack-Jack normally communicates with subtle gestures and facial expressions. He usually speaks baby gibberish and can barely speak in human form—he only did so three times in the movie: first, when Lucius Best (Frozone) rang the doorbell to the Parrs' home (he says "Hello?"), the second, during his confrontation with Syndrome; he threatened in his many transformations (most notably his monster form) to kill the villain, all while throwing a tantrum he cries "Jack-Jack down!" the infant fought and scrambled down Syndrome's leg. And third, at the end when Helen rescued Jack-Jack after being dropped by Syndrome (he coos, "Mama!"). Appearance Jack-Jack has auburn hair (that stands out in a line and does not need hair gel) and blue eyes. He stands 2ft 6in (0.76 m) tall, and weighs 25lbs (11kg). Superpowers Jack-Jack's wide diversity of powers (from the movie, the bonus video, and a poster included with the toys) resemble many other superhero powers from comic books and other sources, including: *Levitation/flying *Shape-shifting (Jack-Jack can change his form into fire, metal, or a monstrous demon-like, impish form. These are the three powers he uses in the film.) *Silent teleportation (Jack-Jack instantly shifts from place to place.) *Intangibility *Optic blasts *Psychokinesis *Superhuman strength and agility *Superhumanly acute senses *Acidic saliva *High intelligence/omnilingualism His powers awakened during his time with the babysitter when she started playing Mozart music. Edna Mode did not know what powers Jack-Jack would have, so she covered the basics by designing a fireproof and bulletproof, blanket sleeper-like jumpsuit for Jack-Jack. Other appearances ''Rise of The Underminer'' Helen, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack are told to evacuate Metroville after they are surrounded by The Underminer's robots, but the four return just in time to watch as Mr. Incredible and Frozone presumably kill The Underminer by crashing his machine onto a bigger machine, which creates an explosion. ''Holiday Heroes'' In the short comic, The Incredibles in Holiday Heroes, Jack-Jack is briefly seen sleeping on Helen (acting as a hammock) when Mount Tiki Toki (where the family is vacationing) violently erupts. Violet is told to shield Jack-Jack from lava bombs while Bob, Helen, and Dash collect water to re-hydrate Lucius, who is being cooked by the extreme heat caused by the eruption. The episode forces the family to vacation someplace else. ''A Magic Kingdom Adventure'' Jack-Jack appears in the Disney on Ice production of A Magic Kingdom Adventure. Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Film superheroes Category:Child superheroes Category:Child characters in animated films Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters with telekinesis Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:2004 introductions